her ending
by LastMelodya
Summary: orihime's; Karena ia bukan Kuchiki Rukia. [ warning inside ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** modifikasi canon, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. ichiruki. one-side ichihime. **orihime's perspektive**.

 **Note:** **i warn you** _bukan untuk anti-ichiruki_. tidak bermaksud membashing siapa pun. saya cuma melampiaskan kemasoan dan penasaran bagaimana perspektif orihime memandang ichiruki setelah dia berhasil mendapat ending yang bahagia bersama kurosaki-kun-nya. tentunya, dengan versi saya :)

sekali lagi, _bukan untuk anti-ichiruki_. jangan memaksa terus membaca kalau kamu tidak suka dengan pandangan saya. unleash your imagination, rite? :)

* * *

 **her ending**

 **.**

Orihime sering menatap lebih lama kepada mata Ichigo.

Terkadang di malam hari, ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di atas ranjang, dibatasi Kazui yang selalu meminta tidur di antara mereka. Selimut sudah dipakai bersama, ditarik sebatas dada, hingga terkadang menutupi sebagian wajah Kazui, dan anak itu akan mengoceh kecil, berakata, " _Ibu, selimutnya sesak",_ dan Orihime menurunkannya sebatas dagu hingga Kazui kembali merasa nyaman.

Di waktu-waktu itu, Ichigo tak akan segera terlelap.

Orihime memerhatikan ada redup di matanya. Di antara lampu kamar yang sudah redup, kelam itu masih terlihat. Ia tak perlu tambahan cahaya untuk tahu jelas apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Atensinya yang jauh dan tak terbatas di atap-atap ruangan, membuat Orihime yakin seyakin-yakinnya, hal-hal yang dipikirkan Ichigo masih sama.

 _Masih sama._

Ia terlalu takut untuk menegur, berkata sebagaimana seorang istri memerlakukan suaminya. Berkata dengan lembut, mungkin dengan elusan di lengan-lengan, " _Ada apa? Apa yang kaupikirkan?"_ hingga Orihime lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidur hingga dadanya sesak, dan menemukan dirinya tak bisa lelap hingga hampir pagi.

Pagi berikutnya mereka terbangun, Ichigo sudah tak ada di atas ranjang. Meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kazui, di antara harum sitrus yang seudah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu begitu ia cintai. Orihime membangunkan anak tunggalnya, mengatakan padanya dengan interjeksi sederhana, mengantarnya menuju kamar mandi dan menyiapkan pakaiannya. Selama mereka masih berada di dunia ini, Kazui harus sekolah sebagaimana anak-anak seumurannya.

Ia menemukan Ichigo di pantri, setelahnya. Sudah lengkap dengan jas putih tipikal dokter. Tak ada yang berubah, Ichigo masih terlihat seperti Ichigo. Tegap, dewasa, dan tampan. Hanya saja …

"Ichigo-kun, ada sup sisa semalam di lemari pendingin. Kupanaskan sebentar untuk sarapan, ya?"

"Aa, ya."

… hanya saja, ada yang hilang.

Hampir enam tahun setelah segalanya berakhir, dan mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan hidup kasual di dunia nyata. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya akan sesekali ke _Soul Society_ , memenuhi panggilan jika diperlukan, atau sama sekali tidak. Ichigo mengurus klinik yang sudah dilepas tanggung jawab oleh Isshin, ia sendiri menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang berusaha tak punya banyak tuntutan, hanya mengurus Kazui, juga Ichigo.

Terutama Ichigo.

Orihime sudah cukup bahagia, di sini. Ia punya Kazui yang diberi Ichigo. Ia punya kehidupan normal selayaknya keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ia punya suami yang tampan, dengan profesi lumayan, dan sedikit kekuatan spesial. Seharusnya Orihime merasa sempurna, _seharusnya._

Sebab kenyataannya, ia belum punya kesempurnaan itu. Ia tak punya.

Ia pernah menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia, memang. Ketika Ichigo mendatanginya, menatapnya dengan senyum, dan berkata bahwa lelaki itu memilihnya. Memilihnya di antara ia dan siapa? Orihime tak bertanya, sebab ia takut mendengar jawabannya. Maka ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh kepada Ichigo, semakin dalam, terus dan terus.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia sampai pada malam ketika untuk pertama kalinya, Orihime menyadari kekosongan itu. Kekosongan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia isi, atau ia gantikan.

Saat itu adalah saat Rukia datang ke Karakura kembali, setelah sekian lama. Ia bersama Renji, dan putri mereka, Ichika. Rukia datang dengan wajah pongah yang kasual, di antara rambutnya yang memanjang sempurna, tergerai menjatuhi punggungnya yang terlampau mungil. Renji ada di sebelahnya, membuat Rukia semakin terlihat mungil, _tapi kuat_ (Rukia selalu kuat, selalu kuat, dan itu adalah satu dari sekian hal yang membuatnya sedikit iri). Datangnya mereka disambut binaran di mata Ichigo. Binaran yang sudah lama tak Orihime lihat. Binaran yang selama ini hilang. Dan ketika itu, kembali ia temukan.

Orihime menyambut seadanya. Berkata dengan tulus bahwa Rukia semakin cantik (dan sempat memberinya petuah untuk tak membiarkan anaknya jauh darinya, sebab ketika mereka sampai, Ichika sempat hilang dan membuat Ichigo panik. Iya, Ichigo. Seolah Ichika adalah putrinya sendiri). Dan Rukia hanya tertawa tipikal, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan berkata bahwa anaknya adalah Shinigami yang hebat, jadi, tak perlu dikhawatirkan begitu jauh.

Hari itu dihabiskan untuk bernostalgia. Ketika Kazui akhirnya melihat Ichika, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya. Katanya, mereka adalah _death and strawberry._ Dan itu membuatnya ikut bernostalgia dengan muram-muram yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Sampai esoknya, ia mendengar konversasi Ichigo dan Kazui, di suatu sore.

"Kau tahu, Nak? Ibu Ichika … adalah wanita yang hebat."

Kazui menatapnya dengan binaran tertarik. "Oh ya?"

Suara Ichigo tak pernah terdengar seyakin ini. "Dia mengubah dunia Ayah, dia … yang membuat Ayah yakin bahwa Ayah bisa berusaha untuk menyelamatkan seseorang bahkan walau melalui jutaan rintangan, dia yang membuat hujan di hati Ayah berhenti, dia yang menguatkan Ayah, dia yang membuat Ayah merasa, bahwa Ayah tidak akan bisa menjalani hidup tanpa—" Ichigo berhenti, Kazui masih menatapnya dengan binaran yang sama." —tanpa dia." Ichigo tersenyum, dengan mata yang memeluk luka sedalam-dalamnya. Dengan mata yang merangkai berjuta-juta harap setelahnya.

Semuanya, Orihime melihatnya. Ia melihatnya meski matanya memburam, meski pipinya memanas, meski hatinya mengosong dalam luka, meski perasaannya … hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia memutar ulang kolase-kolase masa lalunya. Di mana Ichigo masih sering tersenyum, berbaur dalam humorisme dan kerut-kerut di kening, penuh semangat dan optimisme yang infiniti. Semuanya, semuanya ada karena ketika itu, masih ada _dia. Dia_ yang mengubah hidupnya, _dia_ yang meyakinkannya, _dia_ yang menghentikan hujan di hatinya, _dia_ yang menguatkannya, _dia_ yang membuatnya bertahan di antara kecepatan hidup yang terus berjalan ini. _Hanya dia, hanya dia, hanya dia._

Pada akhirnya, Orihime tahu _apa_ yang hilang dari Ichigo. Apa yang membuat matanya sering mengatensi dalam kosong. Apa yang membuat kehidupan mereka terasa penuh jarak.

 _Dia._

 _Kuchiki Rukia._

Karena sudah sejak lama Orihime tahu, yang diharapkan Ichigo ada di sini sekarang adalah Rukia.

Bukan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
